


Totoo ka ba?

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hate to Love, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: Kung hindi lang sana umepal si Kim Jongin hindi sana sila aabot  sa ganitong sitawasyon.





	Totoo ka ba?

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided na gawing one shot ang tweetfic na to, wala akong binago tinapos ko lang sya as fic para isahan na lang ang pag-post lol. 
> 
> Eto pala ung thread link nya sa https://twitter.com/kailimerence/status/1042203443815833600?s=09 sana magustuhan nyo sya~
> 
> UNBETA :(

Pauwi na sana si Jongin from his org meeting ng nakita niya si Kyungsoo na may kausap sa labas ng isang coffeeshop sa tapat ng kanilang university, mukhang seryoso sa pakikipag-usap si Kyungsoo sa isang binata kaya hindi niya napansin ang paglapit ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Sorry HyunSeung, I don’t think na makakapunta ako” Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa binatang kausap niya 

“Hi babe sorry I’m late” biglang sabi ni Jongin sabay akbay sa balikat ni Kyungsoo. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at siniko si Jongin

“Uy pare” bati ng binata kay Jongin “Hey dude, ikaw pala” tumingin si HyunSeung kay Kyungsoo at sinabi “Oh you have someone to go with pala, Soo.” “Ha? Eh still I don’t think we can go medyo busy kasi” palusot ni Kyungsoo, sana lang ay magets ito ni Jongin.

Nagsmile si Jongin at nagtanong kung tungkol saan ba ang pinag-uusapan nila. “May small gathering kasi ang batch namin sa high school at inaaya namin tong si Kyungsoo kaso sabi di daw siya makapunta kasi walang kasama”

“Don’t worry dude pupunta kami ni Kyungsoo, kailan ba yan?” again muling siniko ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa tagiliran at kinurot ngunit mukhang hindi ito pinansin ni Jongin 

“This Saturday. Alam na ni Kyungsoo saan.” 

Nang maka alis na si HyunSeung ay bigla nalang sinipa ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa paa at kinurot ulit ito sa tagiliran ngunit naka iwas agad ito. 

“Gago ka ba? Bakit ka naman pumayag eh wala naman akong plano na pumunta sa party na yun.” 

“Huh? Sa tingin mo sasamahan din kita sa party na yun?” sagot ni Jongin habang pinapagpag ang nadumihang pantalon pagkatapos ay ngumiti ito kay Kyungsoo 

“Ganda ka ba?” tumawa ito at dahan dahan naglakad paalis napasigaw na lang si Kyungsoo sa sobrang galit 

“Masagasaan ka sana ng jeep!”

Patuloy na naglalakad si Jongin palayo kay Kyungsoo at tinaas ang kanyang middle finger. Sa sobrang galit ni Kyungsoo ay tinapunan niya ito ng maliit na bato at saktong natamaan ang ulo ni Jongin.

"Pakyu mo din, ulol" 

Kyungsoo 1, Jongin 0

Kung sa tingin ni Jongin ay makakalimutan na lahat ni Kyungsoo ang tungkol sa nangyari kagabi ay nagkakamali ito. Laking gulat nalang ng kanilang mga classmate ng nakita nilang umupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Jongin at kinausap ang binata. 

“Help me!” sabi ni kyungsoo, umiling si Jongin at patuloy sa paglalaro ng pubg sa kanyang cellphone 

“Ano ba Jongin eh kasalanan mo naman lahat to” Hindi pa rin kumikibo ang binata sa sobrang inis ay kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone ni Jongin at tinago ito sa bulsa.

Pota isang kalaban na lang at chicken dinner na sana si Jongin nang tiningnan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ay halos namumula na ito sa galit aba sya pa talaga tong may lakas loob na magalit sabi ni Jongin sa sarili 

“Ano?”

“samahan mo ako dun sa party”

Natahimik ang lahat ng tao sa classroom ng narinig nila si Kyungsoo, ano bang nangyari katapusan na ba ng mundo at biglang nakiusap ni Do Kyungsoo ang kinaiinisan nitong si Kim Jongin.

“Yoko nga, may event akong pupuntahan sa Sabado” 

Kinurot ni Kyungsoo si Jongin 

“Gago ka pala kung di ka umepal kagabi di na sana ako nagkakaganito ngayon” sagot ni Kyungsoo habang patuloy sa pagkurot kay Jongin 

“HOY DO KYUNGSOO NAKAKAILANG KUROT KA NA HA AKALA MO BA DI MASAKIT YAN?” Sasagot pa sana si Kyungsoo ng biglang ng bell at pumasok na ang kanilang professor.

Pagkatapos ng klase ay mabilis na tumakas si Jongin sa classroom para lang hindi ito makita ni Kyungsoo buti na lang at hindi sila magkaklase sa next subject at hapon na ng muli silang nag kita for Philo class. Nasa likod ito nakaupo si Jongin malayo ito kay kyungsoo at masayang naglalaro ng pubg habang hinihintay ang kanilang professor tatlong kalaban na lang ang natitira at may posibilidad na maipanalo niya ang larong ito ng biglang may unknown number na tumawag sa kanya 

"Ay pota fuck!"

Halos maitapon ni Jongin ang kanyang cellphone sa galit maya-maya pa ay may nag text  
From: Unknown Number  
Samahan mo naman ako sa party 

Napatingin si Jongin sa paligid at nakita si Kyungsoo na nakatingin din sa kanya. Badtrip na si Jongin dalawang beses na kasi siyang ginugulo ni kyungsoo habang naglalaro ng pubg. 

To: kalbs  
Yoko nga bahala ka dyan

From: kalbs  
Jongin sige na 

Nakatingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin habang binabasa ng binata ang kanyang text at pagkatapos ay umiling ito 

From: kalbs  
Please 

From: kalbs  
Gagawin ko lahat ng gusto mo samahan mo lang ako 

Napangiti si Jongin sa nabasa 

To: kalbs  
Usap tayo after class

Agad na hinawakan ni kyungsoo ang braso ni Jongin paglabas nito sa classroom 

"Chill" 

"Paaano ako kakalma baka aalis ka naman at iwan ako" 

Hindi napigilan ni Jongin ang matawa dahil sa sinabi ng binata pagkatapos ay inakbayan niya ito "Nandito lang ako" asar nito. Nakaupo sila ngayon sa isang bench malapit sa gym wala na gaanong tao dahil gabi na 

"Sabihin mo nga bat ngayon gustong gusto mo na samahan kita sa party eh sabi mo kahapon ayaw mo pumunta?" 

"Paano ba naman kasi ang epal mo kagabi sinabi mo pa na pupunta tayo sa party"

"Di icancell mo, sabihin mo di na tayo makakapunta"  
"Sana ganon lang kadali yun, eh nag expect na ung EX ko na pupunta tayo"

Umirap si Jongin. Ex? Si do kyungsoo may exo?

Tanong nito sa sarili pagkatapos ay tiningnan si Kyungsoo from head to foot 

"Sino ba ung ex mo?"

"Si HyunSeung, ung kausap ko kagabi" Hindi makapaniwala si Jongin sa narinig at tingnan ulit si Kyungsoo, paano nangyari yun? Totoo bang naging boyfriend ni HyunSeung ang Kyungsoo na to eh para ngang bata kung mag-ayos palagi lang nakasuot ng black tshirt at pants dagdag pa  
ang bag nya na parang level 2 backpack sa pubg. 

"Alam mo kyungsoo okay lang din naman mangarap pero wag mo nalang ipaalam sa iba" Sa sobrang inis ay kinurot na naman ni Kyungsoo si Jongin 

"Hindi ka ba naniniwala na ex ko si HyunSeung?" 

"Totoo ba?" napabuntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo, wala na syang choice kundi magkwento tungkol sa ex nyang si Cha HyunSeung 

"Seryoso ka ba? Almost one year naging kayo tapos ganon lang sinabi nya sayo na hindi ka na nya gusto?" 

Nag nod si Kyungsoo at hindi maiwasan na maalala nag araw na nakipaghiwalay sa kanya si HyunSeung 

"Tapos anong ginawa mo?" 

"Nagpakalbo" sagot nito

Hindi na alam ni Jongin kung magagalit ba sya o maaawa o di kaya ay matawa sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. 

"Paano ba naman kasi sya ung first boyfriend ko tapos nafrustrate ako kaya nagpakalbo nalang ako" 

"Hindi mo ba sya kinausap man lang?" 

Umiling si Kyungsoo, never ko na sya nakausap until last night nung nagkita kami sa coffee shop. Ang alam ko may girlfriend na sya ngayon. 

"Oh yun naman pala eh, di ikaw move on ka na rin"  
"Alam mo ikaw kung maka advice ka akala mo ganon lang kadali. First boyfriend ko yun" 

"So?"

"So? Hindi madali yun jongin" 

"Unless may feelings ka pa sa kanya, eh ilang months na na kayo naghiwalay?" 

"Seven months" 

"Tangina ang tagal na pala eh. Ano mahal mo pa sya no?"

"Hindi na nga eh, kaso ayoko sana makipagkita sa kanya hanggang di pa ako nagkakaboyfriend ulit"

"Ano namang connection dun?" Ngumiti si kyungsoo 

"Syempre gusto ko ipamukha sa kanya kung sino ang sinayang nya" Tumawa bigla si Jongin sa narinig pagkatapos ay tinitigan ulit si Kyungsoo 

"No ofense pero sa ayos mong yan feeling ko magpapasalamat pa sya at hiniwalayan ka nya"

Tumahimik si Kyungsoo kahit hindi nito sabihin ay halatang nasaktan sya sa sinabi ni Jongin pero sa halip na sagutin pa ito ay hindi niya na lang pinansin. 

"So bakit nga kailangan kong sumama? Eh kung si jongdae na lang isama mo total bff mo naman yun"

"Tanga ka ba tinawag mo akong babe sa harap nya kagabi tapos ibang tao ang isasama ko?" 

"Kaya ako ang gusto mong isama?" Nag nod si Kyungsoo 

"at magtanggap na boyfriend ko" 

"Woah, woah, woah a-ako as boyfriend mo?" Nag nod ulit si Kyungsoo sabay smile 

"remember babe"

"tigil-tigilan mo nga ako dyan sa mga plano mo Do Kyungsoo, ayoko nga magpanggap ng boyfriend mo isa pa ano naman mapapala ko dyan" sabi ni Jongin bago ito umalis 

"Jongin naman eh, kung di ka umepal kagabi eh di sana wala tayong problema ngayon" 

"Ngayon kasalanan ko pa?"

"ilang oras lang naman to tsaka after ng event na to di na kita guguluhin. promise" napatigil sa paglalakad si Jongin at tiningnan si Kyungsoo na nakaupo parin sa bench, maya maya pa ay bumalik din ito at tumabi sa kanya

"sige payag ako, pero sa isang condition"

"kahit ano gagawin ko" sagot ni Kyungsoo 

Natapos ang gabi na napapayag ni Kyungsoo si Jongin na samahan sya sa event ngunit hindi parin sinabi ng binata kung ano ang isang condition niya. Ayon sa kanya ay pag iisipan pa raw niya ito.

"dapat walang ibang makaka-alam ng tungkol dito" sabi sa kanya ni Jongin 

"Ah wag kang feelingero Kim Jongin wala akong balak na ipagsabi ito" sagot sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

Kinabukasan ay hindi nagkita ang dalawa sa campus kaya naman ay tinext na lang ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin

From: Kalbs  
7 pm bukas sunduin mo ako dito sa bahay 

To: Kalbs  
Pwede bang sa labas na tayo magkita? 

From: Kalbs  
Tangina mo naman jongin oh  
minsan nga lang ako magpapasundo 

To: Kalbs  
Sige na nga. 7 

From: Kalbs  
See you tomorrow,  
BABE 

To: Kalbs  
Grrrrrrrr

Alas kwatro pa lang ay nag text na si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na wag itong magpa-late ngunit di siya nireplayan ng gago. Bandang alas kwatro y medya ay dumating si Jongdae at ang pinsan nitong si Baekhyun para magpatulong sa pag aayos hindi kasi gaya ng iba ay may paka late bloomer si Kyungsoo at hindi pa gaanong magaling mag makeup. Tanging skin care lang ang inaatupag kasi daw nakakatamad ang pagmamakeup. (Pero mind you umaabot sya ng almost 2 hours para sa skin care routine nya) 

"Saan nga lakad mo ngayon at mag-aayos ka?" Tanong ni Jongdae 

"High school get together"

"Mag-isa?" 

"Hindi, with Jongin" Napatigil si Baekhyun sa pagte-text pati na rin si Jongdae ay napatigil sa ginagawa nya 

"Jongin? As in Kim Jongin from Engineering department ung laging kaaway mo? 

"Yep, him" sagot ni Kyungsoo 

"Diba galit ka dun? Anong nangyari?"

At since mahaba pa naman ang oras kaya ay kwenento na lang muna ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng nangyari sa kanila ni Jongin nung isang gabi pati na rin ang tungkol sa paguusap nila nung isang araw. 

"Ang gago naman pala ng lalaki na yan sana wag ka na lang pumunta"

"Pero dae ini-expect na ni HyunSeung na pupunta kami ni Jongin" 

"Ine-expect o gusto mo lang din talaga makita yang ex mo?" 

"No, gusto ko lang talaga ipamukha sa kanya na naka move on na ako" 

"Move on daw, eh fake boyfriend naman" 

"Dae naman wag ka na magalit"

"Hay nako sayo Kyungsoo, basta pag ikaw nasaktan dyan sa pinag gagawa mo wala na akong ibang sisisihin kundi sarili mo."  
"Alam ko naman yun eh" sagot ni Kyungsoo bago nito niyakap ang kaibigan "  
Eh Kyungsoo may tanong ako, di mo ba talaga gusto si Jongin?" 

"Nope, hindi, never"

"Soo may text ka!" Sigaw ni Jongdae nasa banyo pa kasi si Kyunysoo 

"Sino nag text?"

"Di ko kilala GT ung nakalagay" 

"Ahh, si Jongin yan" 

"Bakit GT?" 

"Gwapong tanga, ano ba sabi nya?" Inunlocked ni Jongdae ang phone ni Kyungsoo 

"I'm on my way, see u in a while babe"

Halos malunok ni Kyungsoo ang mouthwash nya pagkatapos na nabasa ang text mula kay jongin, agad naman itong nagmadali at lumabas ng banyo para kunin ang cellphone at siguraduhin na tama ang binasa ng kaibigan 

From: GT  
bat ang tagal mo  
magreply kinikilig ka noh?  
Ayeeeeee

kilig mo mukha mo gago sabi ni kyungsoo sa sarili pero sabi nga nila two can play this game. Syempre di magpapatalo si Kyungsoo 

To: GT  
Slr, may ginagawa kasi ako kanina.  
See u in a while &  
drive safely babe 

"Babe?" Napataas ng kilay si Jongdae sa kanya 

"Wala yan dae"

To: kalbs  
Babe nasa labas na ako 

From: kalbs  
Okay babe, pababa na me 

Sa totoo lang ay kinakabahan talaga si Jongin hindi nya alam kung tama ba ang desisyon nyang tulungan si Kyungsoo paano kung pati sya ay mapahamak dahil sa pinaggagawa nila Good luck sayo kim Jongin. Ilang minuto pa bago bumaba si Kyungsoo at iniisip ni Jongin kung bakit ito natagalan siguro naghahanap pa yun ng tshirt na isusuot (kung may ibang taong nakakita kay Jongin baka pagkakamalan na syang sira ulo dahil tumawa siya ng mag-isa ngayon habang hinihintay si Kyungsoo)

"Hey sorry medyo natagalan ako" biglang napahinto si Jongin at nakatitig na lang kay Kyungsoo. Halos hindi makasalita si Jongin ang laki ng pagbabago ng pananamit ni Kyungsoo ngayon. Nakasuot ito ng maluwang na white polo shirt na naka tuck-in sa kanyang highwaisted blue jeansat ankle boots. 

TANGINA KAILAN PA NANGING GANITO KA HOT SI KYUNGSOO? 

Nang nakalapit na sa kanya si Kyungsoo ay hinawakan ng binata ang baba ni Jongin para isara ang kanyang bibig. 

"Oh jongin bat nakatunganga ka pa dyan malalate na tayo" sabi ni kyungsoo ngayon ay nakasakay na sa montero ni Jongin. 

"A-ah oo andyan na." Tahimik sa loob ng sasakyan, biglanb hindi alam ni Jongin kung paano makipagusap kay kyungsoo buti na lang at nagsasalita si Kyungsoo 

"Btw, jongin isa lang talaga pakisuap ko sayo wag ka sanang umepal ngayon please lang"

"Bakit ayaw mo bang baka may gawin na naman ako?" 

"Jongin please, then last time na umepal ka ito ang nangyari sa atin. Ayoko na ma stock sa isang sitwasyon na kasama ka. Last na to okay?" 

"Grabe ka naman makapag salita." 

"Totoo naman ah. Bakit gusto mo pa ba?"  
Hindi na sumagot si Jongin at nagpatuloy sa pagmamaneho.  
"Btw, saan cellphone mo?" 

"Anong gawin mo?" 

"Basta akin na" Agad naman binigay ni Jongin ang kanyang cellphone kay kyungsoo at napansin nitong kumukuha ng picture si kyungsoo sa cellphone nya 

"Anong ginagawa mo?"

"Pinapalitan ung wallpaper mo ng picture ko para naman maniwala silang magboyfriend nga tayo" Pagkatapos palitan ang wallpaper ay kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone nya at saktong naka red ang stop light kaya napagdesisyunan nitong mag take ng selfie kasama si Jongin. Dahil medyo malayo sya kay Jongin dahan-dahang itong umurong palapit sa binata habang si Jongin naman ay nakatingin parin sa daan. 

"Jongin tingin ka sa akin dali!" Ngunit di sya pinansin ni Jongin kaya naiisipan niyang lumapit at magkunwari na hahalikan ito sa pisngi ng biglang humarap sa kanya si Jongin *click* Saktong kuha sa cellphone ni kyungsoo ang smack kiss nila ni Jongin. Biglang nanigas silang dalawa at natahimik bigla sa loob ng sasakyan. 

"S-sorry! Di ko sinadya" sabi ni kyungsoo na ngayon ay namumula sa sobrang kaba

Mabuti na lang at malapit na sila sa kamnilang pupuntahan, tamihik lang si Jongin sa pagmamaneho habang si Kyungsoo naman ay naglalaro na lang ng games sa kanyang cellphone. Maya-maya pa ay pinark na ni Jongin ang sasakyan ngunit bago pa man sila makalabas ay tinitigan nya muna ulit si Kyungsoo. 

"Teka soo" humarap si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at nagulat sa narinig. 

Nakatitig na rin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at as usual ang gwapo pa rin nya no actually ang gwapo nya ngayon nakataas ang buhok niya at kita ang noo habang naka suot ng black polo na naka tanggal ang dalawang butones, naka fitted pants at Dr. Martens na sapatos. 

"Yes?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo 

"You look so pretty tonight" sabi ni Jongin 

Shoot biglang kinabahan lalo si Kyungsoo at nagblush dahil sa narinig amputa baka di nya na kayanin di pa nga sila nakapasok sa event may kahit ano na lang ang sinabi nitong si kim jongin. 

kalma kalbo kalma

"Thanks, ikaw din naman ang gwapo mo ngayon" sagot ni Kyungsoo, ngumiti sa kanya si Jongin. "Also, let's have fun tonight at promise di ako mag eepal." Dagdag ni Jongin.

Hindi nakasagot si kyungsoo, hindi nya din kasi alam kung ano ba kasi dapat ang isasagot sa sinabi ni Jongin. Bababa na sana sya nung biglang hinarangan sya ni jongin at nauna itong bumaba pagkatapos ay pinagbuksan sya ng pinto.

"Uy ang sweet naman" asar nya 

"Ngayon lang to para sa boyfriend ko"

Pagkatapos ay unti-unting hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. Malaki ang kamay ni Jongin at medyo magaspang pro parang gusto na ni Kyungsoo na palagi itong hawakan.

"Magkwento ka naman tungkol sa high school mo atleast may idea ako malay natin may magtanong" 

"Sige na nga"

Marami ng tao nung dumating sila kyungsoo sa bar ngunit hindi parin nya nakikita HyunSeung. Umupo sila sa isang couch kung nasaan nandoon ang iba nyang mga classmate na babae at nakipag kwentuhan 

"Kyungsoo kanina pa tayo nag uusap di mo man lang kami pinapakilala sa kamasa mo"

"Oo nga naman kyungsoo" hirit pa ng isang classmate nya 

"Pakealam nyo ba" mahinang pagkasabi ni Kyungsoo ngunit narinig ito ni Jongin at di naiwasang tumawa bigla na lang inakbayan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo pagkatapos ay bumulong kay Kyungsoo 

"wag ka na mag selos babe" bago nito hinalikan si Kyungsoo sa pisngi. 

Pasimpleng kinurot ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa tagiliran bago nya pinakilala si Jongin bilang boyfriend sa mga dating classmate nila "Inggit ako, ang sweet nyong dalawa" sabi nung isang classmate ni Kyungsoo Ngumiti lang sila kyungsoo at jongin

"Ang daya nitong si kyungsoo ang gwa-gwapo ng mga jowa" 

"Speaking of na jowa ni Kyungsoo nakita mo ba si HyunSeung?" Tanong ng isang classmate nya

"Actually siya nga ung nag invite sa amin dito nung isang araw" nagulat ang lahat 

"So u mean nagkita na sila ni Jongin?"  
"Yep"

"Girls alam nyo bang single na ulit sya" nag hiyawan ang mga classmate ni kyungsoo matapos marinig ang balita, habang sya naman ay hindi alam kung ano ba dapat ang maging reaction. Naramdaman nya na lang na hinahawakan na ni Jongin ang kamay nya 

"Single na daw ex mo" asar nito. Ilang oras palang magkasama si Kyungsoo at Jongin pero mukhang mababaliw na ito sa mga pinaggagawa ng binata, minsan gusto nitong batukan o di kaya kurutin dahil sa pang-aasar ng wala sa oras. At dahil hindi na napigilan ni kyungsoo ay hinarap nito si Jongin at kinurot ang mgapisngi nito (pero syempre light lang kasi ayaw nya din magalit si jongin nangigigil lang talaga si Kyungsoo sa kanya) 

"Aray sakit naman nun babe" malakas na sabi ni Jongin kaya naman ay napa lingon sa kanila ang mga classmate ni kyungsoo 

"Ang sakit, kiss mo nga para mawala"

Pulang pula na si Kyungsoo hindi lang dahil sa nahihiya sya kundi dahil kinakaban sya (at sa totoo lang hindi nya alam bakit sya kinakabahan) 

"Dito, kiss mo dito" sabi ni jongin habang tinuturo ang kaliwang pisngi nya at dahil nakatingin sa kanila ang mga classmate ni Kyungsoo walang nagawa ito kundi halikan ang pisngi ni Jongin. 

"Ang sweet talaga ng boyfriend ko" sabi ni Jongin at biglang niyakap si Kyungsoo hanggang napahiga ito sa dibdib nya hala sumusobra na talaga tong si Kim Jongin mukhang kinacareer na talaga ata ang pagiging boyfriend niya pero bakit ganon kahit na naiinis na sa kanya si Kyungsoo parang slight as in SLIGHT lang daw na nagugustuhan din nya ang ginagawa ng binata kasi mas convincing. 

"Hey pare andito na pala kayo" biglang bati sa kanila ni HyunSeung. Nataranta si Kyungsoo at kumalas sa pagyakap ni jongin sa kanya. 

"Hi Soo" bati sa kanya ni HyunSeung 

"Hello! Ngayon ka lang ba dumating?" 

"Yeah medyo na traffic eh tpos nautusan pa ako ni Mom. Alam mo naman yun" 

"oh kamusta na ba si tita?"

"She's fine, natuwa nga sya nung sinabi ko na pupunta ka ngayon sabi pa nya bisitahin mo daw sya sa shop nya minsan"  
"Pag di ako busy pupuntahan ko sya" sagot ni Kyungsoo  
"Sama mo si jongin para makilala din sya ni mom" pagkatapos ay umupo si HyunSeung sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Sa almost one year nilang magboyfriend ay naging close din kasi si Kyungsoo sa pamilya ni HyunSeung lalo na sa mom nito minsan nga ay mas itinuturing pa niyang anak si Kyungsoo kesa sa totoo nyang anak kaya naman ay labis din ito nalungkot nung nalaman na hiwalay na sila awkward. Ang awkward ng situwasyon ni Kyungsoo ngayong napapa-gitnaan sya ni HyunSeung at Jongin sa couch, yung ibang classmate nila ay isa-isahan ng umalis, buti na lang at napansin ito ni Jongin kaya siya na ang naunang magsalita 

"Yearly nyo ba ginagawa to?"

"Di naman, actually ngayon lang. Batchmate kasi namin yung may-ari ng bar siya din nag organize ng party na to" 

"Ang cool naman buti pa kayo" Napalingon si Kyungsoo kay Jongin 

"bakit babe sa inyo ba?" 

"Wala eh, di ko na sila nakita after graduation"

"Btw, jongin right? I'm HyunSeung pala" at nakipag shake hands ito kay Jongin 

"Wait paano mo nalaman pangalan nya? Di ko pa naman kayo pinapakilala?" Tumawa ang dalawang binata kay Kyungsoo at sinabi ni HyunSeung na minsan ay nagkikita sila ni Jongin sa dance competition

"Sumasayaw ka?" 

"Wait soo di mo alam na dancer ang boyfriend mo?" 

"Ha? No Di nya kasi sinasabi sa akin na nagkita na pala kayo" "

“Actually dalawang beses pa lang kami nagkita babe" sagot ni Jongin bago nito pinatong ang kanyang ulo sa balikat ni kyungsoo at niyakap

"Oo twice na kami nagkita ni Jongin, una nung around 1st week of this month tapos yung pangalawa parang last week lang ata. Bat di mo alam? I mean knowing you gusto mo talaga alam kung saan pumupunta ung boyfriend mo" Natahimik si Kyungsoo na alala nya kung gaano siya tanong kay HyunSeung dati kapag hindi sila magkasama daig pa ata nya ang mga fbi kung magtanong sa kanya noon. 

"People change HyunSeung, di na ako masyadong nagtatanong sa boyfriend ko ngayon" sagot sa kanya ni Kyungsoo 

"Swerte mo naman Jongin, kaya ingatan mo yan si Kyungsoo"

"Ako pa, eh mahal ko to syempre i-ingatan ko talaga" sagot ni Jongin bago hinalikan nanaman ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo 

"Maka alis na nga dito, maiinggit lang ako sa inyo" biro ni HyunSeung saka iniwan ang dalawa. Ilang minuto pa ay tumayo din si Kyungsoo para makipag-usap sa ibang classmate nito habang si Jongin naman ay lumabas sandali para magpahangin. Masayang nakikipagkwentuhan si Kyungsoo sa mga classmate nya ng may naramdaman syang kamay na humawak sa kanyang baywang, nung una ay akala nya si Jongin ngunit laking gulat nito ng nakita si HyunSeung

"Hey, magisa ka lang?" 

"Yeah, nagpahangin lang si Jongin sa labas" Naglakad kaunti sila kyungsoo hanggang pumunta sila sa may terrace ng bar kung saan hindi gaanong maingay binigyan sya ni HyunSeung ng beer ngunit hindi nya ito tinanggap 

"Wow soo ang laki ng pinagbago mo"  
"And you look so beautiful tonight" dagdag ni HyunSeung Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at nagblush matapos marinig ang sinabi sa kanya ng binata. Halos hindi nga ito makatingin kay HyunSeung dahil sa sobrang hiya lalo na ng napansin niyang kanina pa sya tinititigan nito. Unti-unti pang lumapit sa kanya ang binata hanggang sa nagkalapit na ang kanilang mga mukha at halos naramdaman na nito ang paghinga ni HyunSeung Habang lumalapit ito ay bumibilis naman ang kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo 

"I miss you Soo and I want you back" bulong nito

"I miss you too, but I'm with someone else now hindi ko kayang iwan si Jongin para lang sayo" 

"Sa tingin mo ba ay maniniwala ako sa pinapalabas mo, niyo ni Jongin? Kilala kita Soo alam kong hindi mo talaga siya mahal at gagawin ko ang lahat makuha lang kita ulit"

Pagkatapos ay bigla na lang siyang hinalikan ni HyunSeung, mabilis lang paghalik ngunit parang hindi na makahinga si Kyungsoo dahil sa kaba. Nang maiwan na si Kyungsoo mag-isa ay hinanap niya agad si Jongin hanggang sa nakita niya ito sa labas nag yo-yosi.  
Mabilis na tumakbo si Kyungsoo papunta sa kanya at bigla na lang itong niyakap. Naitapon ni Jongin ang bagong sinding yosi dahil sa gulat habang patuloy pa rin sa pagyakap sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. Maya-maya pa ay narinig niya itong umiiyak at naramdaman ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang damit. 

"Anong nangyari?" Tanong nito habang sinusubukan niyang pakalmahin si Kyungsoo Hindi sumagot si kyungsoo ngunit hinigpitan nito ang pagyakap kay Jongin 

"Wag ka nang umiyak nandito lang ako sa tabi mo" 

"H-he wants me back" pagtapat ni Kyungsoo

Sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan ay hinigpitan na din ni Jongin ang pagyakap niya kay Kyungsoo na para bang ayaw niya rin itong pakawalan. Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas bago kumalas ang dalawa sa pagyayakapan, hinawakan ni jongin ang kanyang mukha at pinunasan ang mga luha nito dahil sa pagod ay nakatulog si Kyungsoo pauwi at nagising na lang ito ng nakarating na sila sa kanyang bahay. Pinarada ni jongin ang kanyang sasakyan sa labas ng bahay nila kyungsoo 

"Tahan na sa pagiyak, sige ka papangit ka nyan" asar sa kanya ni Jongin 

"Jongin naman eh~"

"He's not worth your tears kaya tumigil ka na dyan, nakalimutan mo na ba ang ginawa niya dati sayo?" Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo bago nito tinitigan si Jongin at nagpasalamat sa pagsama sa kanya sa party ngumiti sa kanya si Jongin 

"anything for you babe"

"Bolero!" biglang natawa na lang si kyungsoo kay Jongin. Bababa na sana siya sa sasakyan ng hinawakan ni jongin ang kanyang braso at paglingod ni Kyungsoo ay hinalikan ni Jongin ang kanyang pisngi 

"Good night babe dream of me" At for the last time sa kinurot sya ni kyungsoo

Tanghali na ng nagising si Kyungsoo kinabukasan, pagkaconnect nya pa lang sa wifi ay nagulat na ito sa dami ng notification na natanggap sa facebook ang iba ay tagged photos habang iba naman ay mga comments. Pagbukas nya sa facebook app ay bumungad sa kanya ang mga picture galing sa party kagabi at ang ilan dito ay ang mga pictures kung saan kasama niya si Jongin. Tulad na lang nung isang litrato na kung saan kasama nya ang ibang classmate ay si Jongin naman ay nasa gilid nya at nakahawak sa kanyang baywang o hindi naman ay naka akbay ito.

Ngunit may isang litrato ang nakaagaw attention kay Kyungsoo eto ay yung litrato kung saan ay nakaupo sila ni Jongin sa couch at yung ulo niya ay nakapatong sa may dibdib ni Jongin habang naka-akbay sa kanyang ang binata Omg sino ba ang nag upload ng mga pictures na to at bakit kailangan pa nilang isali ang isang yan. Maya-Maya pa ay napagtanto ni Kyungsoo na nakatagged pala sa kanila ang mga pictures na to ibig sabihin ay nakikita ito hindi lang ng mga kaibigan niya kundi pati na rin kay Jongin (unless nakaset ung mga tagged photos ni jongin) ng iniscroll ni kyungsoo ang photo pababa ay nabasa niya ang caption na "The Sweetest Couple Of The Night" at sa pinakababa ay may nabasa ni Kyungsoo na mga comment ay iba ay galing sa kanilang mga kaibigan habang ang ilan ay sa mga schoolmates nila

Please sana walang makakaalam nito

Biglang napatayo si Kyungsoo sa kanyang higaan nung naalala niya ang sinabi sa kanya ni Jongin bago ito pumayag na maging "boyfriend" nya sa party. At kahit ayaw na sanang kausapin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ay wala na itong magawa kundi tawagan mga ilang minuto din bago sinagot ni Jongin ang kanyang cellphone 

"Morning babe, miss mo na ba ako?" Asar nito kay kyungsoo 

"ang aga pa jongin ah wag mo akong asarin" 

"Tanghali na kaya, bat ba napatawag ka?" 

"Ano kasi... ahh yung sa facebook nakita mo na ba?"

"Huh?"

Mukhang hindi pa ata alam ni Jongin ang tungkol sa mga tagged photos nila kaya naman ay mas lalong kinakabahan itong si Kyungsoo kung paano sasabihin kay Jongin 

"May mga naka tagged na pictures natin sa facebook" walang sagot sa kabilang linya pero mukhang hindi naman binaba ni Jongin ang tawag, sandali pa ay narinig ni kyungsoo ang malutong na pag mura ni Jongin sa kabilang linya. 

"H-hello Jongin andyan ka pa ba?" 

"Kyungsoo ano to? Bat may mga pictures natin dito?" 

"Hindi ko alam nagulat ng ako ng makita kong nakatagged tayong dalawa"

"Jongin, paano na yan?" Dagdag ni kyungsoo 

"Anong paano?" 

"I mean ano ba dapat na gawin natin? Di ko talaga ine-expect na mangyayari to" 

"Relax, easy lang to may naisip na ako" 

"Agad? Ano naman yan baka mapahamak ulit tayo" Tumawa si jongin sa kabilang linya ngunit mas lalo pa atang kinabahan si kyungsoo dito. 

"Ano ba kasing pinaplano mo kim jongin?" 

"Simple lang, ipagpatuloy nating ang pagtatanggap bilang mag boyfriend" 

"SIRA KA BA? AYOKO NGA. WALA KA BANG IBANG MAISIP" 

"Alam mo ang oa mo talaga ikaw na nga tinutulungan ikaw pa may ayaw"

"Wala ka na bang ibang paraan na maisip? Bakit kailangan pa natin ipagpatuloy yung pagtatanggap?" 

"Eh di mag isip ka ng ibang paraan basta siguraduhin mong hindi lang mga schoolmates natin ang maniniwala pati na si HyunSeung"

"Anong connection niya dito?"

"Siya lang naman po kasi ang dahilan kung bakit kailangan natin magtanggap" 

"Hoy kim jongin kung hindi ka lang umepal hindi tayo magkagaganito" 

"Babalik na naman ba tayo dyan? Alam mo kung ayaw mo sa plano ko di wag kung may mag tanong sayo sa monday sabihin mo na lang na di tayo yun." 

Pagkatapos ay nawala na lang si Jongin sa kabilang linya dahil sa galit ay muntik ng tinapon ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang cellphone buti na lang at naalala niyang hindi pa pala nya natapos bayaran ito kaya ayun nagpagulong gulong na lang sya sa kanyang kama hanggang sa siya ang nahulog 

"BWISIT KA TALAGA KIM JONGIN!"

Umakyat ulit ito sa kanyang kama at nagisip ng ibang plano, ilang oras na ang lumipas at wala paring ibang naisip si Kyungsoo. Bandang alas singko ng hapon ay nagtext sya kay jongin 

To: GT  
Fine! Payag na ako sa plano mo

After one hour ay nagkita silang dalawa sa isang coffee shop na di kalayuan sa bahay nila kyungsoo para mag-usap at pati na rin i-plano ang mga bagay para maging convincing ito. 

"So lets talk about some rules" sabi ni Kyungsoo 

"Rules? Para saan?" 

"Sa atin, sa tingin mo ba na papayag pa ako na basta-basta mo na lang akong hahalikan?" 

"Sa cheeks lang naman kita hinahalikan, bakit ba ang oa mo?" 

"Sa cheeks nga lang pero ilang ulit mo din naman ginagawa" 

"Of course, to make it more convicing diba?" Sagot ni Jongin

"Naka yakap ka na nga eh tpos humahalik ka pa. Abuso na yan Kim Jongin!" Imbis na mainis si Jongin kay kyungsoo ay nakuha pa nitong kurutin ang cheeks ng binata. 

"Ang cute mo talaga pag naiinis" sabi ni Jongin 

"wag mo akong inuuto" sagot ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay namumula na habang si Jongin naman ay tinititigan parin at paminsan minsan ay ngumigiti sa kanya. 

"Jongin ano ba~" biglang tinaas ni kyungsoo ang isang menu para takpan ang kanyang mukha dahil sa hindi pagtigil na pagtitig sa kanya ni Jongin 

"Kinikilig ka naman? Ayeeeee" asar ng binata hindi nakapagtigil si Kyungsoo at kinurot ang braso ni Jongin. 

"Rule number 2 wag mo na akong kurutin" biglang sabi ni Jongin 

"Kasi walang naniniwala na magboyfriend tayo pag palagi mo akong kinukurot" dagdag nito 

"Luh ano namang connection dun?"

"Basta"

"Whatever. 3rd dapat palagi tayong sabay umuwi" 

"Paano kung may dance practice ako o di kaya may meeting ka sa org mo?" 

"Well pwede naman kitang hintayin, pero dapat most of the time dapat sabay tayo umuwi" 

"How about morning kailangan ba kitang sunduin?" 

"Depende sayo"

"Rule number 4. Dapat manood ka kapag may dance event ako" 

"Pero jongin di ako mahilig nyan." 

"Paano sila maniniwalang mag boyfriend talaga tayo kung di ka naman pupunta sa mga dance event ko" 

"Fine! Sige na nga pupunta na ako" 

"Malay mo maiinlove ka na talaga sa akin kapag nakita mo na akong sumasayaw" napa roll eyes na lang si kyungsoo 

"asa ka pa!" 

"Okay, rule number 5"

"Wait lang, ilang rules ba meron tayo?" 

"Mga 15?" 

"Tangina naman nyan, wag na natin pag-usapan ung ibang rules."

"Pero jongin-"

"Kyungsoo, it will be less convincing kapag madami tayong sinusunod na rules" Kyungsoo hates it kapag tama ang sinasabi sa kanya ni jongin pero wala na siyang magawa kundi sundin na lang ito.

"Wait I think we need to discuss about this" 

"Ano na naman yun?"

"Kapag nag tanong sila kung ilang months na tayo, anong isasagot natin?" 

"5 months" 

"Sigurado ka bang maniniwala sila nyan? Isa pa 7 months pa lang kami nag hiwalay ni HyunSeung" 

"gawin nating 2 months" 

"Okay, last. Hanggang kailan natin gagawin to?" Tanong ni kyungsoo

"Hanggang sa ma inlove ka na sa akin" swabeng sagot ni Jongin 

"Ampota Jongin sa tingin mo talaga magkakagusto ako sayo?" 

"Malay natin" pagkatapos ay ngumiti si Jongin kay kyungsoo 

"Tama na ang illusion jongin hinding-hindi ako magkakagusto sayo, so hanggang kailan nga?"

"Until matapos ang sem na to, which is three months from now" umirap si Kyungsoo three months? Hindi ba parang ang haba naman nun para sa isang fake relationship gaya ng ginagawa nila. Expected nga niya na sasabihin ni Jongin mga three weeks o di kaya one month pero three months.

The next day ay maagang pumunta si Jongin kanila Kyungsoo para sunduin ito kahit na may kalayuan ang bahay nila Kyungsoo sa school ay okay lang daw. 

To: kalbs  
Good morning babe ko  
Malapit na ako sa inyo 

Since ngayon ang unang araw na magpretend na nag boyfriend sa school ay nag effort si Kyungsoo konti at nagpaganda, sa halip na baggy pants at fitted black shirt ang suot ay naka un/iqlo ankle pants at uni/ql/o plain shirt and syempre ang kanyang level 2 backpack na parati niyang gamit Just in time na natapos si Kyungsoo ay narinig nya ang busina ng sasakyan ni Jongin. Kaya naman ay nagmadali itong bumaba Yes libre na pamasahe ko. Pagkabukas nya ay bumungad sa kanyang ang isang kim jongin na halos kaparehas ang kulay ng suot na t-shirt sa kanya at naka ankle pants din eto 

"Hala ano to couple outfit?" Sabi ni kyungsoo natawa lang si Jongin, hahalikan nya sana ito sa pisngi ngunit biglang umiwas si Kyungsoo 

"Rule # 1" 

"Ayaw mo talaga ng good morning kiss ko?" 

"Tumahimik ka nga dyan malalate na tayo" Tahimik lang sila sa loob ng sasakyan hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na kabahan sa gagawin nila lalo na three months nilang gagawin to. Three months na pagtatanggap paano kung magkagusto na nga sya kay Jongin? 

"Ay shet di pwede yan!" Malakas na pagkasabi ni Kyungsoo na ikinagulat naman ni Jongin na nasa tabi nya 

"Anyare sayo? Iniisip mo ba ako?" Asar ni Jongin

"Assuming ka din no?" 

“Whatever! Lika na nga. Wag kang kabahan okay?" Sa parking lot pa lang ay madami ng nakatingin sa kanilang dalawa habang naghoholding handa at naglalakad papasok sa main building ng kanilang unibersidad. Hinatid ni Jongin sa kanyang classroom kung saan  
naghihintay sa kanila ang bestfriend ni Kyungsoo na si Jongin. Sa totoo lang ay ngayon lang kinabahan si Kyungsoo ng todo paano ba naman kasi si Jongin lang naman ang kaholding hands nya, si Jongin na crush ng campus at ang president ng dance club at ang alam ng mga tao ay hindi magkasundo ang dalawa simula nung aksidenteng na play ni Jongin ang aksidenteng na play ni Jongin ang isang recorded audio nito para sa ex nya, wala namang kahit anong malaswa na sinabi si Kyungsoo sa cd nya ngunit napaka personal nito at hindi sinasadyan na play sa buong campus. Halos 2 linggo ding hindi pumasok si Kyungsoo sa school nun sa sobrang hiya nito at simula nun ay parati na silang nag-aaway kahit sa maliit na bagay. Back to the present, naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang paghigpit ng pagkahawak ni Jongin sa kanyang kamay 

"Soo, relax"

"Wag mo na lang sila pansinin" dagdag ni Jongin tiningnan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at nginitian ito 

"Ang cute nyo naman naka couple outfit pa" sabi ni Jongdae na halos abot tenga ang ngiti sa kanilang dalawa 

"Bagay ba?" Tanong ni Jongin Tumawa lang sa kanya si Jongdae 

"pwede na"

Lumingon si Jongin kay kyungsoo at yumuko ng kaunti at may binulong sa binata maya-maya pa ay napatawa nito si kyungsoo. Binitawan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at biglang na lang itong niyakap 

"Wala sa rule ang bawal kitang yakapin diba?" Nanigas ang buong katawan ni Kyungsoo sa biglang pagyakap ni Jongin sa kanya, hindi man lang nahiya hello nasa labas sila ng classroom at madaming students na dumadaan. 

"Yakapin mo din naman ako, soo" bulong sa kanya ni Jongin 

"Ang daya mo talaga Kim Jongin" 

"Weh? Bat di mo na lang aminin na kinikilig ka?"

Lunch break at nasa cafeteria na sila Kyungsoo at Jongdae para mag kumain, hindi parin daw kasi sure si Jongin kung kakain sya dahil may biglaang meeting ang dance club 

"Bat ka ba pumayag na ipagpatuloy?" Tanong ni Jongdae 

"Walang choice eh, isa pa napost na ung picture namin"

"Para un lang? Pwede ka naman mag deny hindi naman kasi halata yung picture" 

"Pero dae naka tagged kami pareho at isa pa mahahalata ni HyunSeung na talagang fake lang kung di namin ipagpatuloy" habang kumakain ay ikwenento din ni Kyungsoo kay Jongdae ang tungkol sa pagtatapat sa kanya ni HyunSeung. Ang kung paano siya pinatahan ni Jongin sa pag-iyak 

"So kanino sa dalawa ka kinilig?" 

"Huh? Bakit naman ako kikiligin sa kanila" 

"Talaga ba? Hindi ka kinilig sa ex mong gusto makipagbalikan sayo or sa FAKE boyfriend mong pinapatahan kang umiyak?"

"H-hindi!" 

"Ampota Kyungsoo wag ka ngang pabebe dyan halata namang kilig ka sa isa sa kanila" 

"Ewan ko sayo Kim Jongin este Kim Jongdae napaka assuming mo!" Mabilis pa sa alas-kwatro kung batukan ni Jongdae si Kyungsoo dahil sa pagtawag sa kanya ng Kim jongin.

"Ayan lumabas din sa bibig mo kung sino yung naiisip mo. So ano di ka pa din aamin?" 

"Wala naman kasi dapat aminin, nagkamali lang ako. Yun lang yun."

"Hay ewan ko sayo" Maagang natapos ang klase nila Kyungsoo may importanteng lakad daw kasi prof nila kaya shorten ang time nagyaya pa sana si Jongdae para magsnack pero gusto ng umuwi ni Kyungsoo dahil pagod na daw siya "Palusot! Gusto mo lang talaga solohin JOWA mo" asar sa kanya ni Jongdae Kaya ayun no choice si Jongdae at umuwi na lang mag-isa habang si Kyungsoo naman ay kasama si Jongin, gusto sana nitong isabay na lang ang kaibigan pauwi ngunit si Jongdae na mismo ang nagpumilit na wag na lang. Habang naglalakad sila kyungsoo at jongin ay hindi parin niya mapigilan na hindi mapansin ang reaction ng mga tao tuwing nakikita sila ni Jongin na magkasama. Tulad na lang ngayon kung saan ay nakatingin ang karamihan sa kanila habang naglalakad na magkahawak kamay, gusto na sanang bumitaw ni Kyungsoo ngunit hinigpitan ni Jongin ang pagkahawak sa kanyang kamay 

"Soo snack muna tayo ha bago kita ihatid" sabi ni Jongin, ayaw na sana ni kyungsoo ngunit mukhang gutom na nga ito at na alala pa niyang hindi ito nag lunch kanina, kaya pumayag na lang siya 

"Jongin dahan-dahan ka naman sa pagkain dyan mabibilaukan ka na" sabi ni Kyungsoo habang pinagmamasdan si Jongin na kumakain ng pasta sa harap nya 

"ut-om ko"

"Ubusin mo nga muna yang kinain mo bago ka magsalita, tsaka lapit ka nga konti sa akin" Nang lumapit na si Jongin ay hinawakan ni kyungsoo ang mukha ng binata at pinunasan ang gilid lang labi nito gamit ang tissueng hinahawaka nya 

"para kang bata kung kumain" sabi nito napatigil si jongin sa pagkain at tinitigan si Kyungsoo, maya-maya pa ay napagtanto na ni Kyungsoo ang nagawa at biglang umiwas sa pagtingin ni Jongin sa kanya 

"Ay hala nagtext nga pala si mama sa akin!" Sabi nito at nagtaranta sa pagkuha ng cellphone habang si Jongin naman ay napatawa na lang sa naging reactiom ni Jongin 

"Soo kain ka na" pilit sa kanya ni Jongin 

"Jongin busog na ako" 

"Isang subo lang promise" Ayaw na talaga sanang kumain ni Kyungsoo ng napansin nya ang tinidor sa harap nya na may pasta 

"Kain ka na isang subo lang"

Pagkatapos kumain ay umalis na rin agad sila para ihatid si Kyungsoo pauwi. Pabalik na sila sa school kung saan naka park ang sasakyan ni Jongin ng may narinig silang tumatawag kay Kyungsoo 

“Soo!” Paglingon nila ay nakita nila si HyunSeung 

“Pauwi ka na ba?” Tanong nito tumango si Kyungsoo maya-maya pa ay naramdaman nito ang paghawak ni Jongin sa kanyang bewang 

“Sabay na tayo, dun din naman banda punta ko” 

“No pare okay lang ihahatid ko naman boyfriend ko” sabat ni Jongin 

“Okay lang HyunSeung may dadaanan din kami ni Jongin” sagot ni Kyungsoo

“Ah ganon ba, sige mauna na lang ako. Bye soo” 

“Bye, HyunSeung!” Paalis na sana sila Kyungsoo ng tinawag siya ulit ni HyunSeung at lumapit ito sa kanila 

“Soo, same number pa rin ba gamit mo?” 

“Uhmm. yes it’s still the same” Pagkatapos ay umalis na si HyunSeung at iniwan sila

“Ano yun?” 

“Anong ano yun? 

“Yung It’s still the same” sabi ni Jongin na may halong pagkairita ang boses 

“Pake mo ba, ano selos ka?” 

“Feeling mo naman gusto talaga kita?” 

“Whatever Jongin” Tiningnan siya ni Jongin pagkatapos ay kinurot ang mga pisngi nya

“Babe Bat di mo na lang aminin na kinikilig ka” 

“Eh ikaw babe bat di mo nalang amin na nagseselos ka kanina” sagot naman ni Kyungsoo sa kanya 

“Anong nagseselos uy kyungsoo wag kang assuming hindi maganda yan” Hindi na kumibo sa kanya si kyungsoo at nagpatuloy sa paglakad papunta sa sasakyan ni Jongin Habang nasa sasakyan ay napansin ni Jongin na kanina pa may katext si Kyungsoo kaya naman ay tinanong nito kung sino ang katext niya 

“Si HyunSeung, may tinatanong lng kasi sya” 

“Ay wow parang kanina pa yan ah, madami bang tanong?”

"Alam mo soo kaya hindi nainiwala yang lalake na yan sa atin kasi hanggang ngayon kinakausap mo parin" 

"Anong gusto mong gawin ko hahayaan ko na lang eh nagtatanong lang naman ang tao" 

"Hindi, i mean wag mo ng pahabain pa ang usapan nyo, para saan pa ang gingagawa natin kung nakakausap ka parin niya in private? Sa tingin mo ba naiisip niyang naka move-on ka na kung kinakausap mo parin naman siya" paliwanag ni Jongin sa kanya 

Totoo naman talaga naka move-on na si Kyungsoo sa ex nya matagal na kaya hindi niya naiintindihan kung bakit nagda-drama tong Kim Jongin na to sa tabi niya. Pero para wala ng gulo at di na sila mag away ay hininto na ni Kyungsoo ang pag te-text niya sa ex niya. Nang napansin ni Jongin ang pagtigil ng pagte-text ni Kyungsoo ay dahan-dahan niyang hinawakan ang kaliwang kamay nito at pinatong ang kanilang mga kamay sa hita ni Kyungsoo. At si Kyungsoo? Well hindi siya makapagsalita hindi naman sa nagagalit siya kay Jongin, hindi niya lang talaga alam kung ano ba dapat ang maging reaction niya dito. 

"Promise hindi na ako makikipag usap sa kanya" sabi ni kyungsoo

Weeks passed naging magkalapit sila Kyungsoo at Jongin sa isat-isa, kung hindi magkasama ay panay ang pagte-text nilang dalawa. Isang beses nga ay inabot sila ng madaling araw kakausap sa cellphone may itatanong lang sana si Kyungsoo tungkol sa isang topic nila sa math hanggang sa umabot na ang usapan nila sa ibang bagay at hindi nila namalayan ang oras. Simula nun ay naging comportable na sila sa isa't-isa hindi na sila gaanong nag-aaway, kung nag aasaran naman ay nagkakabati na man agad. Minsan nga sa sobrang comportable nila ay naglalandian na sila ng hindi nila napapansin kahit na wala namang ibang tao sa paligid nila. Katulad na lang ngayon dahil half lang naman ang schedule ni Kyungsoo at mamaya pang gabi ang dance practice ni Jongin ay nasa bahay sila nila Kyungsoo kasi daw ay magpapaturo si Kyungsoo sa math subject nya 

"Sa pagka-alala ko wala naman sa usapan ang pagiging math tutor ko" asar sa kanya ni Jongin 

"Ang hirap naman kasi nitong topic namin at alam kong magaling ka sa math kaya sige na turuan mo na lang ako" 

"Pleeeseeeee~" dagdag ni Kyungsoo sabay pacute kay Jongin

"Sige na nga, pero last na to ha matutulog pa ako after nito kasi may practice pa ako mamaya" Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at kinurot ang pisngi ni Jongin 

"naks naman ang bait talaga ng babe ko" asar nito Hindi na pinatulan ni Jongin ang pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo at nag-umpisa ng magsulat ng mga examples para kay Kyungsoo, at habang nagsusulat ito ay napapansin nyang nakatitig sa kanya ang binata 

"Soo baka matunaw ako sa katititig mo" Tahimik lang si Kyungsoo hanggang sa bigla na lang niyang tinanong si Jongin 

"Ilan na ba naging ex mo?" 

"Bakit mo natanong?"

"Wala gusto ko lang" 

"Nako wag na baka magselos ka lang" patawang sabi ni Jongin 

"Ikaw kahit kailan assuming ka talaga. Noh?" 

"Di ka talaga magseselos?" 

"Di nga sabi oa mo naman" 

"Dalawa" bilang sagot ni Jongin 

"Weh di nga? Ikaw dalawa?" Natawa si Jongin sa reaction ni kyungsoo kita kasi sa mukha ng binata na hindi talaga ito naniniwala sa sinasabi ni Jongin 

"I only had 2 serious relationship before tpos ung iba kafling lang" 

"Ampota may fling-fling pang nalalaman, ilang buwan yung pinakamatagal mong relasyon?" 

"3" "Months?" 

"3 years"

Wow 3 years? parang hindi ata makapaniwala si Kyungsoo. May itatanong pa sana si Kyungsoo tungkol sa ex ni Jongin ngunit inunahan na ito ng binata 

"Wala ka bang balak ligawan ngayon?" 

"Huh? Ano bang klaseng tanong yan Soo?" 

"Kasi diba 3 months lang naman tayo sa pagtatanggap na to, so ano may nakikita ka na bang balak ligawan pagnatapos na tayo?" 

"Hoy kyungsoo hindi ako ganyang klaseng tao, kahit na fake lang tong meron tayo wala akong balak na pumasok agad sa isang relasyon" 

"Di nga? Wala kang ibang type? Eh ung kasamaha mo sa dance club si seulgi di mo ba sya gusto? Maganda sya at sexy. Feel ko bagay kayo" 

"Ay wow from fake boyfriend to tutor ngayon binubugaw mo na ako" 

"Pansin ko kasi feel ko type ka nya”'

"Di nga kasi, alam ko sinong gusto nya at hindi ako yun Soo, tsaka hindi naman sya ang gusto ko"

Umirap si Kyungsoo sa narinig *hindi naman sya ang gusto ko* huh ang labo ni Jongin sabi niya wala siyang balak manligaw kahit kanino pero nung tinanong kung gusto nya ba si Seulgi sabi naman na may iba syang gusto. So ano ba talaga? Napakamot na lang sa ulo si Kyungsoo habang pinagmamasdan si Jongin na ngayon ay nakahiga sa kama niya. Sa totoo lang ay halos hindi makahinga si Jongin sa mga tinatanong sa kanya ni Kyungsoo kahit ano na lang kasi ang pumapasok sa isipan nito na itanong sa kanya buti na lang talaga at may pagka dense ang binata at hindi na nagreact sa mga sinabi niya, sa tingin niya din kasi ay konti na lang at mabubuking na sya ni Kyungsoo. 

"Soo tulog muna ako ha~" 

"Mkay! Dream of me babe~" asar ni Kyungsoo 

"I will" sagot ni Jongin bago ito nakatulog

Tatlong linggo na lang bago ang dance competition na sasalihan ng group nila Jongin kaya naman ay puspusan na ang pag pa-practice nila, since friday naman ngayon at walang ibang lakad si kyungsoo inimbitahan ito ni Jongin na manood ng kanyang practice para sabay na silang uuwi pagkatapos ng practice. Papunta na sana sila sa practice room ng nakita nila si Jongdae na mukhang wala pang plano umuwi kaya pinasabay na lang din nila ito. Habang nag e-ensayo si Jongin ay napansin ni Jongdae na nakatutok si Kyungsoo sa binata 

"Huy matutunaw na yan"

"Edi mabuti para mawala na sya" sagot ni kyungsoo 

"Di mo ba sya mamimiss?" Umiling si Kyungsoo 

"bat ko naman sya mamimiss?" 

"Alam mo soo napaka in denial mo talagan kahit na halatang-halata na may gusto ka na sa jongin na yan" Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan 

"excuse me ako?"

"Bakit hindi ba?" Natahimik si Kyungsoo ng ilang minuto at pinagmasdan ulit si jongin habang nagsasayaw ito. 

"Ang ganda talaga ng katawan ni seulgi no?" Biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo 

"Yung waistline nya sobrang goals" dagdga ni Kyungsoo 

"Malamang, nagsasayaw sya eh, pero bakit mo ba iniiba ang usapan?" Hindi kumibo si Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy sa panonood ng practice nila Jongin. 

"Infairness ha bagay din silang dalawa" sabi ni Jongdae habang tinitingnan ang reaction ni Kyungsoo at napansin nito ang pag buntong hininga ng kaibigan. Napataas ang kilay ni Jongdae sa reaction. 

"Yun nga din sabi ko kay Jongin nung isang araw, sabi ko bat di nya ligawan si Seulgi" sagot ni Kyungsoo 

"Oh tapos anong sinagot nya?" 

"Sabi niya di daw niya type, may iba daw kasi syang gusto" 

"Sino naman daw?" 

"Aba malay, di nya sinabi" 

"Clue?"

"No idea" 

"Pero aminin mo, gusto mo ikaw na lang yung type nya?" Asar ni Jongdae 

"Hoy Jongdae kilala kita at hindi mo ako madadala sa mga tanong mo" 

"Ikaw din, deny ka ng deny dyan baka maunahan ka ng iba dyan sa boyfriend mo baka mag sisi ka" 

"Wag mo nga akong tinatakot"

"Bakit nakot ka ba? bat di ka na lang kasi umamin sa kanya na gusto mo sya?" 

"Tumahimik ka na dyan" biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo ng napansin nitong papunta sa kanila si Jongin 

"Mamaya na tayo mag usap" dagdag nito, pawis na pawis si Jongin ng lumapit ito kanila kyungsoo at inaasar bigla ang nobyo na yayakapin niya ito habang tumutulo pa ang pawis sa katawan pero bago pa ito maka yakap ay hinagis na sa kanya ni Kyungsoo ang isang towel 

"Punasan mo nga yang mukha mo pawis na pawis ka na" pagkatapos ay bigla na lang nitong hinalikan si Kyungsoo sa pisngi

"10 minutes na lang, tpos kain muna tayo bago umuwi" bulong sa kanya ni Jongin 

"Nu ba yan pre wag nga kayo dito maglandian!" Sigaw ng isang kasamahan ni Jongin

"Inggit lang kayo" sagot nito pagkatapos ay hinalikan ang kabilang side ng pisngi ni Kyungsoo bago bumalik sa practice

Pauwi na sila kyungsoo galing sa practice nila Jongin at kasama nila ngayon si Jongdae naglalakad papunta sa cafeteria para mag snack. Ayaw pa sanang sumama ni Jongdae dahil magiging third wheel lamang ito ngunit nagpupumilit talaga si Kyungsoo At gaya nga ng kinatatakutan nyang mangyari ay naging third wheel nga sya nila Kyungsoo at Jongin habang naglalakad kasi papuntang cafeteria ay halos hindi na nagkalayo ang magkasintahan natapansin din ni Jongdae kung gaano makahawak si Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jongin habang napadaan sila sa lobby kung saan maraming mga babae ang bumabati kay Jongin. 

"Babe okay ka lang ba?" Tanong ni Jongin nung nakaupo na sila sa cafeteria pagkatapos umorder 

"Hhm? Okay lang naman ako. Bakit?" 

"La lang, parang hindi ka na kasi kumikibo after natin dumaan sa lobby" Tahimik lang si kyungsoo na para bang nag-iisip. 

"Ah nabigla lang kasi ako hindi ko alam madami ka palang kilala sa educ department" sagot ni kyungsoo ngunit hindi ito nakatingin kay Jongin Halos mabilaukan si Jongdae sa mga narinig galing sa matalik na kaibigan 

"Mga classmates ko sila last sem" sagot ni jongin

"bakit babe nagseselos ka ba?" Napatigil sa pagkain si Kyungsoo 

"bakit naman ako magseselos may karapatan ba ako para magselos huh?" 

"Uhm. Wa-wala" sagot ni Jongin bago ito ngumiti sa kanya 

"Alam mo naman palang wala bakit mo pa ako tinatanong?" Ngayon si jongin naman ang  
napahinto sa pagkain at nakatingin na lang kay kyungsoo 

"Sigurado ka bang okay ka lang? Bat parang nagagalit ka?" .

"Hindi ako galit Jongin, gutom at pagod lang ako gusto ko lang tpusin ang kinakain ko para naman mahatid mo na ako pagkatapos" 

Pero kahit anong paliwanag ni kyungsoo ay hindi parin naniniwala si Jongin sa kanya ngunit sa halip na kumibo ay tumahimik na lang si Jongin kahit si Jongdaw ay tahimik lang sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Maya-maya pa ay may biglang lumapit sa kanila si Jennie 

"Uy Jongin thank you pala sa pagtulong mo sa akin kanina"

"Nako Jen okay lang yun" 

"Di eh, thank you talaga kung hindi mo ako pinasakay sa sasakyan kanina baka malate na ako sa isang major exam ko. Th-"

Bago pa matapos ni jennie ang kanyang sasabihin ay bigla na lang tumayo si Kyungsoo at iniwan silang lahat mabilis na tumayo si Jongin at sinundan si Kyungsoo, si Jongdae naman ay nasa likuran ng dalawa pero bago pa malapitan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ay nakita nyang kausap nito ang ex na si HyunSeung maya-maya pa ay sumakay na si Kyungsoo sa kotse ng binata 

Putangina bulong ni jongin

Sinubukan ni Jongin na tawagan si Kyungsoo ngunit hindi ito sinasagot mga tawag nya "Jongin, i think its better na hayaan mo muna si Kyungsoo na makapag-isip" wika ni jongdae Tumango si Jongin at pagkatapos ay naglakad papunta sa parking lot kung nasaan ang kanyang sasakyan tatlong araw na ang nakalipas at hindi parin nagkakausap ang dalawa at halos lahat ng classmates at mga kaibigan nito ay napansin ang pag-iiwasan ng dalawa. Pinipilit ni Jongin na lapitan si Kyungsoo kapag nakikita ito ngunit kapag lumalapit na sya ay lumalayo din si Kyungsoo nakakapagod. Napapagod na si Jongin na habulin si Kyungsoo hindi rin kasi niya alam kung ano pa ang dahilan sa paghabol nya sa binata gayong alam niya namang hindi naman talaga sila Para magpaliwanag? Para saan pa, hindi naman talaga sila diba? Hindi sila totoong magjowa pero sa loob ng isang buwan na pagtatanggap nila ni Kyungsoo ay minsan ring naisip ni Jongin na sana ang lahat ng iyon ay totoo dahil sa ilang araw na nakasama niya si Kyungsoo ay hindi nya tinatangging gusto nya na si Kyungsoo Mali. Nahuhulog na sya lalo kay kyungsoo

Dae gising ka pa ba? 

Nakatitig si Kyungsoo sa kanyang cellphone habang nanghihintay ng reply mula sa kaibigan, malalim na ang gabi ngunit hindi pa rin ito makatulog dahil sa kaiisip tungkol sa mga bagay-bagay. Ilang minuto pa ay napansin nya ang tatlong tuldok sa messenger nya 

kakauwi ko lang, bakit soo may kailangan ka ba?

Sa halip na magreply sa text ay tinawagan ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan para makausap ito 

"Oh ano bang nangyari sayo?" Tanong ni Jongdae 

"Hindi ako makatulog, sumasakit na ang ulo ko sa kakaisip"

"Bakit di mo sya tawagan para magkaayos na din kayo?" 

"Ha? Para saan pa eh wala namang dapat pagusapan diba? Kasi in the first place wala namang kami" 

"Alam mo soo kahit kailan ang oa mo talaga, halata na ngang nahihirapan na kayong dalawa di pa kayo aamin na gusto nyo ang isa't-isa"

"Hindi naman kasi madali yun dae, lalo na sa situwasyon ko. Paano kung pagtatawanan nya lang ako?" 

"So inaamin mong may gusto ka na nga sa kanya?" 

"Anghirapdinnamankasingdimainlovesakanya" mabilis na sagot ni kyungsoo at kahit hindi nakikita ni Jongdae alam nyang kinikilig na ngayon ang kaibigan. 

"Ang landi mo talaga pota ka!" 

"Ehhhhh dae naman, tulungan mo na ako please promise libre kita pag naayos ko na to lahat" 

"Ano ba naman kasi maitutulong ko eh simple lang naman ang solusyon dyan sa problema nyo" 

"Ano?" 

"Eh di mag-usap kayo. Yun lang"

Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo habang iniisip ang sinabi sa kanya ni Jongdae, hindi niya ata kayang gawin ang pinapayo ng kaibigan mukhang mahihirapan ata siyang kausapin si Jongin lalo na at ilang araw na mula nung huli sila nagsama. Humiga si Kyungsoo at pinagmasdan ang kanyang cellphone gamit nya parin na wallpaper ang picture nila ni Jongin kung saan ay pareho silang nakahiga sa kanyang kama at may suot na facemask ang mukha. 

Tatawagan o hindi? 

Tatawagan o hindi? 

Litong-lito na si Kyungsoo kasi oo gusto niyang makausap si Jongin dahil miss na niya ito pero natatakot at nahihirapan parin si Kyungsoo at hindi niya alam kung ano ang dapat sabihin. Kaya naman ay inilagay na lang nito ang cellphone sa kanyang sidetable at nagpagulong sa kanyang kama.

“Bwisit ka Kim Jongin” mantra ni Kyungsoo 

Maya-maya pa ay biglang tumunog ang kanyang cellphone mabilis na tumayo si Kyungsoo sa pagkahiga para sagutin ang tawag. 

“Hello dae” 

Ilang segundo pa ang lumipas bago ang tao sa kabilang linya at halos maitapon ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang cellphone ng narinig nito ang boses ni Jongin. 

“J-jongin?” 

“Soo, nagising ba kita?” tanong ng binata 

“hindi naman, bakit ka ba napatawag?”

“may gusto sana akong sasabihin sayo, pwede ka bang bumaba sa kwarto mo?”

Napatigil si Kyungsoo at pagkatapos ay sumilip sa may bintana kung saan nito nakita si Jongin na nakatayo sa labas ng kanyang sasakyan at nakatingin sa kanyang bintana. Mabilis na lumabas si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kwarto para puntahan si Jongin sa may gate suot ang kanyang malaking tshirt at sport shorts. 

Nang nakalapit ay napansin agad ni Kyungsoo ang mga eyebags ni jongin at ang matamlay nitong mukha. Gusto ni Kyungsoo na hawakan ang mga pisngi ng binata ngunit nag-aalangan ito. Ilang segundo pa ay naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang paghawak ni Jongin sa kanyang kamay. 

“Soo, I miss you, and I’m sorry kung hindi ako naging mabuting boyfriend sayo these passed few weeks” sabi ni Jongin habang hawak ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at nakatitig lang ito sa binata. 

“Alam kong hindi ka maniniwala sa sasabihin but I want you to know that I love you Do Kyungsoo. Matagal na akong may gusto sa iyo. Ever since second year college gusto na kita pero simula nung accidente kong napatugtog ung tape mo sa whole campus ay natakot na ako magtapat sayo.” 

Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa narinig, hindi niya inakala na si kim Jongin ay magkakagusto sa kanya. Parang nasa cloud nine ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo sa sobrang saya, halos umiyak na nga ito sa ligaya. 

“Soo, please if you let me gusto kitang maging boyfriend ulit. And this time I want us to be real” pagtatapat sa kanya ni Jongin. 

“Mahal din kita Jongin, and Yes, I want to be your boyfriend” sagot ni Kyungsoo bago nito hinalikan ang binata. 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin ng naramdaman ang labi ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga labi at maya-maya pa ay hinalikan niya na din ito. 

“wala ng expiration date to ha at wala ng bawian?” tanong ni Jongin kay kyungsoo 

Tumango si Kyungsoo at ngumiti sa kanyang nobyo “sayong-sayo lang ako, Kim Jongin” 

At dito na nga natapos ang pagtatanggap nila, dahil ngayon ay totoong magkasintahan na ang dalawa nating bida. Halos dalawang buwan din bago nila na ipagtapat ang kanilang damdamin pero sabi nga nila anything is worth the wait lalo na pag alam mong para ito sa mahal mo. 

From: Jongdae  
Hoy bakla saan ka na?  
Malapit na magumpisa ang competition 

Ilang linggo na simula nung naging magkasintahan sina Jongin at Kyungsoo, at ngayon ang araw ng dance competition ni Jongin syempre hindi pwedeng mawala ang boyfriend nitong si Kyungsoo ngunit parang hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa ata dumarating sa event venue. 

To:Jongdae  
Pota bakla eto na ako.

Maya-maya pa ay nakita na ni Jongdae ang matalik na kaibigan na may bitbit na one-half size cardboard na may nakalagay na cut out letters “Galingan mo Jongin mahal ko” sa tabi ng picture ni Jongin na naka pouty lips

“naks naman parang hindi tayo gaanong ready” asar ni Jongdae habang tinititigan ang cardboard na dala.

“of course, para sa mahal ko ata yan” sagot ni Kyungsoo bago umupo sa tabi ng kaibigan

Naghiyawan ang lahat nang umakyat ang lahat ng kalahok sa stage, may limang groupo galing sa magkakaibang unibersidad kabilang na din dito ang groupo nila HyunSeung na kanina pa napapansin ni Kyungsoo na tumitingin sa kanya. (Shacks haba ng hair ni kalbo) ika-apat ang groupo nila Jongin kaya naman ay may oras pa si Kyungsoo para lapitan ang nobyo.

“shit babe, oh~ ang galing mo talaga” ungol ni Jongin

Malapit na matapos ang performance ng pangalawang groupo, isang groupo na lang at susunod na sila Jongin ngunit hanggang ngayon ay magkasama parin ang magkasintahan sa may inabandonang classroom hindi kalayuan sa gym kung saan nagaganap ang dance event. Nakaluhod at mukhang abala pa rin si Kyungsoo sa pinag-gagawa nito habang si Jongin naman ay halos hindi na mapigilan ang pag-ungol ng malakas. 

“fuck eto na, lalabasan na ako Soo” 

Mabilis na nilabas pasok ni Kyungsoo ang malaking tite ni Jongin hanggang sa tuluyan na nga itong nilabasan. Mabilis nitong tinayo si Kyungsoo at hinalikan ang kanyang mga labi habang inaayos nito ang kanyang pantalon. 

“You’re the best babe” bulong nito 

“I hope magustuhan mo ang goodluck gift ko sayo” sagot sa kanya ni Kyungsoo

“I did, and promise babawi ako later okay? Sleepover tayo sa apartment ko later” 

Halos mabingi so Kyungsoo sa ingay nang umakyat na ang groupo nila Jongin, paano ba kasi lahat ng babae at bakla sa loob ng gym ay sinisigaw ang pangalang Kim Jongin. Sa sobrang inis ay itinaas na ni Kyungsoo ang dalang cardboard hanggang sa mapansin ito ang bitbit ni kasintahan ay ngumiti sa kanya. 

Wasak

Ganyan na lang kung idescribe ni Kyungsoo ang sarili matapos mapanood ang nobyo na sumasagaw sa taas ng entablado. Mapakasexy kung gumiling sabayan pa ng pag lip bite at paminsan ay ngumingiti ito sa kanya. Jusko ngayon pa lang ay wasak na si Kyungsoo paano na lang kaya sa sleepover nila mamaya.

Sa wakas ay tapos na ang competition at gaya ng inaasahan ay panalo na naman ang groupo nila Jongin kaya naman ay nag-aya ang groupmate na si Sehun ng isang round ng inuman ngunit tinanggihan ito Jongin sabi pagod na daw ito at gusto ng magpahinga. 

“ulol di mo kami mauuto Jongin” asar ni Sehun 

Hindi na pinatulan ni Jongin ang kaibigan at tuluyan na nga itong umalis at para puntahan si Kyungsoo na naghihintay sa labas ng gym. Malayo pa lang ay tanaw na ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na kausap si HyunSeung kaya naman ay mabilis itong lumapit at niyakap ang nobyo sa harap ni HyunSeung.

“Sorry natagalan si Sehun kasi nangungulit pa sabi ko na di tayo sasama kasi may plano na tayo” malakas na sabi ng binata halatang may ibang pinaparingan 

“Ano ka ba, okay lang yun babe” sagot ni Kyungsoo

“So ano tara na?” 

Tumango si Kyungsoo at mabilis na nag paalam kay HyunSeung 

“Aalis na din ako Soo, susunduin ko pa kasi girlfriend ko” sabi ni HyunSeung

Bago pa makaalis sila Jongin at kyungsoo sa kinatatayuan ay niyakap niya ulit si Kyungsoo ng mahigpit na para bang isang araw silang hindi nagkita. 

“Namiss kita” bulong ni Jongin 

Hinigpitan ni Kyungsoo ang yakap at hinalikan ang pisngi ni Jongin bago nito sinabing “miss din kita”

At bago pa mauwi sa kung ano mang bagay ay kumalas muna ang dalawa sa pagkayakap at naglakad na patungo sa carpark para naman maaga nila masimulan ang kanilang sleepover sesh

**Author's Note:**

> Links: [Main Twitter](http://twitter.com/kailimerence) | [Fanfic twitter ](http://twitter.com/stressfangirl) | [CC](https://curiouscat.me/selurendipity)


End file.
